Bufón
by Nenyanga
Summary: Dentro de sus 17 meses negros, Ichigo cree sentir a Rukia. Basado en la canción de Manuel García.


**Disclaimer: Si Bleach me perteneciera, probablemente no estaría publicando en fanfiction, así que es evidente que no es de mi propiedad. Debemos darle crédito y agradecer a Tite troll-sama por brindarnos este universo y sus maravillosos personajes.  
**

 **Recomiendo acompañar esta lectura con la canción Bufón, de Manuel García, ya que en ella está basada esta historia.**

* * *

Intentó demostrar que no le dolía.

Sentía su presencia desvanecerse, y se le partía el corazón al pensar que no la volvería a ver.

Pero luchó por ocultar sus emociones.

Intercambiaron un par de palabras burlonas. Ella le recordó que lo podría visitar sin que él se diese cuenta.

Luego bajaron la vista al suelo, no se querían mirar a los ojos.

Después de todo, no necesitaban de las palabras para hablar, tan sólo bastaba una mirada para entenderse.

Tal vez por eso no querían alzar los ojos. Tal vez sólo querían mentirse por un momento y pensar que no pasaba nada.

No podemos culparlos.

Pero como cada vez que queremos que el tiempo se estanque, éste avanza deprisa, demostrando nuestra mortalidad.

Ichigo se espantó al ver que sus pies comenzaban a desparecer. Quiso gritar, llorar, maldecir a la existencia por quitarle a la persona que cambió su mundo.

Desesperado, buscó su mirada, pero ella no la despegaba del suelo.

Finalmente, a punto de desaparecer, la chica alzó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron.

Entonces, el tiempo se detuvo.

En un segundo que se les hizo eterno, se dijeron todo.

Y el pelinaranja sintió un peso enorme desaparecer de su cuerpo.

Cuando Rukia acabó de desaparecer e Ichigo dejó de sentir cualquier tipo de energía por completo, sólo pudo decir un "gracias" que le brotó desde lo más profundo del estómago y que calentó su cuerpo a medida que subía para escapar por sus labios.

Fue la palabra más sincera que alguna vez pronunció.

* * *

Dos meses.

Dos malditos y desesperantemente normales meses habían pasado.

Las primeras semanas había tenido un insomnio espantoso. Su cuerpo se había acostumbrado al ejercicio extenuante, y le exigía gastar la energía sobrante.

Ahora, lo que le quitaba el sueño eran las memorias de sus meses como shinigami. Sobretodo las de cierta pelinegra de ojos amatistas que inundaba sus pensamientos.

Ah, como la echaba de menos.

Ya había desparecido el bálsamo de su última mirada, y nuevamente volvía a llover.

Necesitaba salir a cazar hollows con ella, necesitaba sus peleas cotidianas, sus golpes, su sonrisa, su mirada preocupada, incluso su amor por Chappy.

Necesitaba volver a perderse en esos ojos de tonalidades nocturnas, necesitaba la calma que le confería, cual tenue luminiscencia de luna en el camino solitario.

Con un suspiro, el pelinaranja se obligó a prestar atención en la clase, frustrándose al darse cuenta que el maestro había birrado el pizarrón y lo había dejado sin apuntes.

Ni modo, tendría que volver a pedírselos a Ishida.

De repente, se sintió observado.

Pensó que tal vez Inoue estuviese deleitando sus ojos con la visión de su nuca, pero luego recordó que la chica no había ido a clases ese día.

Disimuladamente miró a su alrededor, incluso volteó fingiendo buscar algo en su bolso, colgado en el respaldo de su silla, para echar una ojeada a sus compañeros sentados a sus espaldas.

Nadie parecía haber estado mirándolo, pero la sensación continuaba ahí.

Suspirando, volvió a tomar su lápiz e intentó concentrarse en lo que decía el profesor.

* * *

La segunda vez lo sintió al cenar con Karin y Yuzu.

Pero no tenía sentido sentirse observado si sólo estaban sus hermanas en la casa y en la calle no había ni un alma.

O tal vez si.

Ichigo vio la disimulada expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Karin, y el torbellino de emociones que refulgieron en sus ojos.

Regresó su vista a la ventana, sin ver nada nuevo.

Y una sospecha se instaló en su pecho.

* * *

La tercera vez, el chico observaba las suaves ondulaciones del agua al pasar sobre sobre las rocas.

Se había detenido un rato en el río para pensar.

De pronto, lo sintió.

No alcanzaba a ser una presencia, pero allí estaba. Claro e incorpóreo como el calor de los rayos del sol sobre su piel.

Ichigo no dijo nada, no era necesario.

Después de todo, sólo necesitaban una sonrisa para comunicarse.

Y así fue.

El chico sonrió y supo en seguida lo que Rukia estaba pensando.

* * *

 **¡Buenas, gente bella! Primero que nada, quiero agradecerles por tomarse un tiempo para leer este fic, espero que a pesar de ser breve, les haya gustado.**

 **Tengo tres oneshots IR más que tengo que transcribir a computador, todos basados en canciones, ya que es un proyecto que tengo en mente, así que si tienen alguna canción (ojalá de artistas latinoamericanos) que les recuerde a nuestra pareja favorita, no duden en mandármela, a ver si logro hacer algo guapito con eso.**

 **En fin, agradezco mucho que se hayan pasado a echar una ojeada, espero que nos sigamos encontrando por esta página.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
